


Maybe Yes?

by phantom_rain



Series: A Boss and a Badass [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Next Steps, more like panic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain
Summary: Even though she’s not kept waiting very long, she finds her anxiety beginning to build again. Anxiety she’s worked ridiculously hard to try and fend off for the past six months. Six months ago that she decided that this is what she wanted to do. Today though, it’s at an all time high.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Ronda Rousey
Series: A Boss and a Badass [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722646
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Where are we going?”

Ronda rolls her eyes for probably the hundredth time in the afternoon as the question is tossed at her for what is also most definitely the _hundredth time_. Gripping the steering wheel with one hand, she casts a glance at the rather bored looking woman lounging in her passenger seat. She has a knee propped up against the door while she appears to be aimlessly scrolling through her phone. 

Immediately, Ronda makes a face. “You’ve asked that six times now since we’ve been in the car. You’re worse than a kid.”

Without lifting her head, Shayna’s eyes still manage to give Ronda a rather sideways glance. “Well that’s because you practically shoved me in the car and didn’t tell me where we’re going,” she clicks her tongue. “This is kidnapping you know.”

“Oh please. I did not ‘shove you in the car’.”

“You pulled up and screamed at me ‘Shayna get in the fuckin’ car!’ It’s basically the same thing. I didn’t know what to do. I was scared.”

“Scared my ass. You’re a big girl, you know how to fight. You didn’t have to come.”

Even though she’s driving and mostly focusing on the road, Ronda can literally feel and hear Shayna’s bum ass smirk from her side of the car. If she wasn’t totally worried about running them off the road, she’d reach over and punch her. But she isn’t trying to risk the explanation to her insurance as to why she ended up in a ditch off the side of the freeway. Something tells her they wouldn’t be very sympathetic to the situation.

The ride has been easy for the most part save for the occasional complaints from the passenger side. Ronda has alternated between anxiously tapping her fingers against the steering wheel and shifting ever so slightly in her seat. Occasionally at a light she’ll reach down and check her phone before she’s sighing quietly and dumping it back into the center console.

“You expecting a call?” Shayna pipes up, having noticed the repeated action and is finally deciding to say something about it.

“No, just the opposite actually,” Ronda breathes deeply and shakes her head. “Just trying to make sure I’ve got my stories straight on where I am right now.” 

This grabs Shayna’s attention and she sits up just a tiny bit. “Wait, whoa whoa. I’m not doing something that’s gonna get me in trouble right? Like, I don’t give a shit if _you_ get in trouble, but now I gotta start thinking about my own self preservation.”

Ronda can’t help but smirk. “What? Don’t tell me you’re scared for real now.”

“Pfft, I’m not scared. I’m just saying I don’t want those problems. Those are your problems and I’m quite good with letting them stay exactly that; _your problems_.”

“Sure Shay,” Ronda laughs openly because she follows the implications down to a T. No matter how much her friend may deny it, she’s seen it plenty of times to know what the facts are.

She’s thankful that her best friend and her girlfriend get along pretty well for the most part. She’s fallen victim as a bystander on plenty of occasions though, where she’s been stuck watching on the sidelines while Sasha gathered Shayna within an inch of her life. Most occasions it’s funny, but there have been a few handful of instances when Shayna’s shit talking landed her in hot water and if Ronda wasn’t there to physically gather Sasha herself then well...she doesn’t even want to imagine what would’ve happened.

‘She fucking bites dude...’ is one of the very first things Shayna had said to her after she made things official with Sasha. Still to this day though, even though she’s aware of the consequences, Shayna can’t help herself. Every time something similar happens and Shayna comes by metaphorically licking her wounds, Ronda can only supply a shrug and her typical response of ‘I told you not to mess with her’.

Secrets though? Shit, with secrets even Shayna knows better and she would prefer to be left out of it lest she find herself an accessory to something she wants no part in. Thankfully, she does have the argument of plausible deniability on her side, but she knows that’s a point that’ll be moot not if but _when_ they get caught in whatever this is. 

“I’m gonna hate myself for asking but...” Shayna hesitates for a moment before turning to Ronda fully. “Where does she think you are, right now?”

“Working out with you,” Ronda shrugs as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Told her I’d probably get changed at your place and then eat or whatever so she doesn’t have to wait for me.”

Shayna groans and rubs at the sudden headache that’s sprung behind her eyes. “That’s what I figured you said...” she then sighs dramatically. “We’re fucking toasted.”

Again, Ronda finds her eyes rolling. “Would you relax? Everything’s fine. Besides, I told her to go shopping so that’ll buy us some quiet time.”

“Oh and what? She’s just gonna go shopping because you told her to?”

“First of all, if anyone thinks Sasha of all people will pass up an opportunity to go shopping, you’re either high, delusional, or both. Second, I told her I’d pay for it. She’ll be plenty occupied.”

“Yeah, for whatever conspiracy this is,” Shayna scoffs and crosses her arms. “You can at least tell me where the hell we’re going.”

“I don’t need to tell you,” Ronda quips as she throws the car in park. “We’re here.”

Quickly getting out, she’s unsurprised to find Shayna taking her time and dragging her feet. “Shay, seriously?”

Shayna makes a face. “Why’re you in such a hurry? The damn place isn’t going anywhere. Wherever we are.” she pauses to lift her shades as she tries to figure out where she hell she’s been taken. Her eyebrows lift then drop immediately when she finally figures it out. “Why didn’t you just tell me we were coming here!?”

“If I had, would you have gotten in the car?”

“Probably not but...”

“Exactly. Now shut up and c’mon.”

Ronda wastes no time heading inside and she can only hope the human incarnate of a complaint is following behind her. The store is quiet for the most part, holding a symbol of quaintness and elegance with gentle music playing faintly in the background. The white marble floors counter balance perfectly with the deep blue hues of the of the store while the brightly lit glass cases surrounding them shine brightly to show off their contents.

Shayna whistles quietly as she takes in the shop. “Cool place,” she mumbles as her eyes land on one of the cases displaying what she can only assume are an expensive set of premium watches. “What’re we doing here?”

“We need to go up,” Ronda bypasses the question and nods towards a glass staircase towards the center of the store. She nods her silent pleasantries with the suited staff members she catches gazes of.

The top floor reveals a whole other level of elegance set apart from the expensive garb downstairs. Up here is apparently where the real magic happens as they’re surrounded by necklaces, bracelets, and cuffs of the like. Ronda bypasses all of this as she heads to the very far wall of the showroom floor where the cases here seem to stretch a mile wide.

“Ronda!”

Ronda rolls her eyes at the exclamation but smile nonetheless as a rather familiar and flamboyant man makes her way from around the cases. Much like the rest of the staff, he’s clad in a crisp suit and subtle but outstanding accessories of his own looking ready to present.

“Darling it’s been too long!” He exclaims clasping his hands together.

“Yeah you could say that,” Ronda chuckles quietly feeling herself starting to blush a little. “Think it’s finally time I narrow it down to one, ya know?”

He practically squeals and nods excited before his gaze falls on Shayna. For a moment his eyes light up. “Oh! We haven’t met. Ronda, is this your...?”

Ronda’s eyes widen in alarm and immediately she makes a face of disgust. “Oh, fuck no. Absolutely not. That’s just Shayna. She’s here to help, sorta.”

“Just Shayna is too good for your ass anyway,” Shayna grumbles and rolls her eyes, even though she too is off out by the assumption. “But yes, here I am. Even though I don’t exactly know what I’m helping with.”

The man claps his hands excited, causing the duo to jump slightly. “Perfect! I’ll go grab them then. They’re just how you left them of course. Now they’re just waiting on you.”

Ronda nods as he scampers off. She releases a shaky breath and leans against one of the jewelry cases while her eyes scamper over varying sets. Even though she’s not kept waiting very long, she finds her anxiety beginning to build again. Anxiety she’s worked ridiculously hard to try and fend off for the past six months. Six months ago that she decided that this is what she wanted to do. Today though, it’s at an all time high.

The man soon returns and in his hand is a black box with a glass top. He unlocks the box and sets it on the counter in front of her and she feels as if her breath is stolen away as she takes in the three different pieces nestled in black velvet.

“H-Hey, Shay? C’mere...”

Shayna, who is across the way peering into a few cases straightens up at hearing her name. She has an eyebrow raised as she joins Ronda over by the counter and her eyes widen to the size of saucers as she stares into the little glass box.

“Shit Ronda,” she whispers. “Are you...” she pauses and looks over at Ronda who only nods slowly in response. “ _You_ _are!?_ ”

“I am...” Ronda whispers, still not tearing her eyes away.

“Shit...and these are the...?” Another nod. “Shit...”

Ronda clears her throat and licks her lips from where they’ve become dry. “I um, I was having a hard time deciding actually. So I had all three of them made.”

“They’re all customized,” the man showing off the case beams brightly. “Ronda picked the design for them herself. Indeed they are all one of a kind.”  


“Rousey Originals,” Ronda supplies trying to laugh off the nerves. 

Because that certainly doesn’t help her anxiety in making a decision at picking the perfect one. She had spent months going back at forth with herself, not about if she wanted to do this. She knew the exact moment she had made _that_ decision that it was just a matter of finding the perfect time setting and well...the perfect ring. 

Shayna whistles again. “Shit...now I know why you’ve been so on edge lately.”

“Yeah it’s...it’s a pretty big decision. Gotta pick the right one, ya know?” Ronda exhales a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding as she leans against the counter. “What do you think, Shay?”

“I think...” Shayna trails off as she leans in closer to admire the way the diamonds of each reflect of the lighting in the box. She falls silent for a long time before she’s eventually standing up straight. She lets out a heavy breath and looks at Ronda before she’s shaking her head and folding her arms.

“I think we might be here a while...”

* * *

Ronda is standing at the sink, staring down at little black velvet box in her hand. Inside the box, sits the ultimate choice after a near three hour (with a lunch break) back and forth. She had ultimately decided to go with what was actually her first design idea. A princess cut diamond nestled in the center of a white gold band surrounded by smaller alternating diamond and sapphire side stones. It was the first one she had become attached to and she can only hope this is ultimately the right one.  


The _perfect_ one. 

She has just closed the lid of the box when arms snaking their way around her waist cause her to jump. Quickly, she scrambled and holds it in both hands, covering it as she feels a chin come to rest on her shoulder. 

“I thought maybe you got lost on your way to the living room,” Sasha mumbles quietly. “You’ve been in here a while. Everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” Ronda responds, hoping her voice sounds convincing enough. “Just got caught up in the dishes and stuff. You pick a movie yet?” 

“Figured I’d wait for you,” Sasha hums, fulling allowing herself to be pulled in as Ronda spins around and wraps both arms around her back. Her eyebrows furrow slightly as she continues to search her girlfriend’s eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve got that crease you get when you’re worried about something.” 

Ronda rolls her eyes. “I do not get a crease...”

“Yeah you do,” Sasha laughs and pokes Ronda right in the center of her forehead. Her grin widens when she gets a soft laugh out of that. “Did you and Shayna have a good time?”

“Ah, Shayna and good time definitely don’t go together,” Ronda laughs, shifting the box from hand to hand behind Sasha’s back. “It was fine though. Just put in enough work to where I won’t feel like a slug or something later.” 

Sasha playfully raises an eyebrow. “So...does that make me a slug? Since I opted to go shopping instead?” 

Ronda pales. “What? No. That’s not...no...” when Sasha starts to laugh, she sighs heavily. “You’d think I’d be use to you bullshitting me by now. How was shopping?”

“Great actually. I was able to pick up a few things I’ve been eyeing for a while,” Sasha’s playful grin slowly morphs into a sly smirk. “I also picked up something I definitely think you’re gonna love.”

“Ooo, what is it?”

“I’m not telling. You’ll just have to wait ‘til after our movie,” Sasha leans in close and stops just shy of Ronda’s lips as her grin widens. “I’ll give you a hint though. It’s your favorite color.”

Ronda’s eyes widen in excitement. “We could you know...skip the movie?” 

Sasha pretends for think for a moment before she’s shaking her head. “Mmm, no you promised me a movie and because you left me alone to hang out with your friends all day, I’m gonna get my movie. Your gift will have to wait.”

Ronda groans quietly as Sasha quickly pecks her nose before she’s leaving the kitchen with an extra sway of her hips. Huffing quietly, her gaze drops down to the box nestled in her hands before casting another longing glance towards the entryway. She’s definitely gotta come up with something soon lest her entire chest cave in from the anxiety, but...she’s got just one more base she needs to cover.

* * *

There isn’t much if anything that can render Ronda entirely uncomfortable. Yeah she’s quick to anger, but before you can even get to that point, she has to actually give a shit first. She has to care. And right now? Well...she just so happens to care a lot. 

She currently feels like a kid in the principal’s office while she sits alone on one side of the table while three pairs of eyes watch her intently from the other. Groaning quietly, she suddenly wonders if perhaps this wasn’t a very good idea at all.

“This...is not exactly how I thought this would go,” she huffs quietly. “It’s been forever at this point and at least two of you always look like you’re plotting my death whenever I walk into a room.”

“Yeah Bayley,” Becky leans across the table. “Fix your fuckin’ face, will ya?”

Bayley’s eyes narrow and she doesn’t even bother responding to the comment. Instead, she sighs quietly and speaks up first. “Obviously, you asked us here for a reason.”

“Which could be a waste of time,” Charlotte adds in flatly. 

Ronda quirks an eyebrow. “You showed up didn’t you?”

“Sasha kick you out or something?” Beckylifts her chin and smirks as she casually leans back in her chair.

“If she had, you’d be the last person I’d come to for advice,” Ronda supplies before rolling her eyes. Seeing both Becky and Charlotte shift simultaneously lets her know she’s losing control of the situation. Control she might not have even had in the first place considering how outnumbered she is.

“Look, I’m not here to pick a fight. Not today at least,” she levels Becky with a glare. “I am actually here about Sasha, but it’s nothing bad. I don’t think it’s bad at least. Not unless this goes completely south but, anyway. She and I have been together a long time and well...you three are closest to her so I guess I just wanted to...I needed to... _fuck_....” she releases an aggravated huff at her own fumbling. “I want...to ask Sasha to marry me and...a big part of me only felt right I came to you three about it before I did.”

There’s silence. Too much silence. Almost as if the rest of restaurant has faded away and it’s just the four of them. Never before in her life has she felt like she walked straight into the lion’s den when the unmoving gazes leveling her from across the table. For a moment, she feels like she’s trapped in the most heightened scene in a movie, and it’s just been put on mute.

All Ronda can really do is sit and watch as the women eventually tear their gazes away from her and silently begin exploring the expressions of the others. Eventually, they all center once again and the fact that they speak as one is something that’ll unsettle her for days to come.

“Yes!”

“no.”

“What’s the ring look like?”

Clearly they weren’t all on the same page like they thought.

Bayley blinks rapidly and whips to her right to Charlotte who barely even flinches. “No?” She echoes. “How can you say no???”

“Easy. It’s Ronda,” Charlotte shrugs as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. “No.”

Ronda should’ve know this would happen. In fact, the more she thinks about it she’s not at all surprised. She figured Charlotte would be the one that would take the most convincing of the three. Yeah, Lynch likes to run her mouth and talk shit, but Charlotte? That’s a whole other uphill battle. It’s like getting in the ring—no, hell, it’s like getting in the octagon blindfolded with a ghost.

“Just glad it’s not me for once being labeled problematic,” Becky hums as she casually tips back the legs of her chair, quite content to simply observe the current stare down taking place.

Ronda raises an eyebrow and meets Charlotte gaze for gaze. “Well, have at it then. You aren’t just gonna say no and not tell me why.”

This time, it’s Charlotte who shrugs casually as she folds her hands on the table. “Give me a reason to say yes then.”

“I love her.” The three words are spoken quick and curt and leaves Ronda with a set jaw.

Something akin to a quick dismissive chuckle escapes Charlotte. “You’ve gotta give me more than that.”

“No actually, I don’t,” Ronda leans forward a little in her chair. “The fact that I love her means just that and only that; I love her. I respect her wants and wishes. I care about her goals and ambitions. I value her dreams of the future and it’s everything that I can do but to hope that those dreams align with my own. And I love her for _her_. Not for what she does, not for who she is on television, or anywhere else.” 

She has no idea when she suddenly got so heated, but Ronda finds herself bracing both hands on the table as she’s now leaning over it, standing from her seat. For now, it’s become her alone against a smug face of neutrality fit for a queen. ”When it comes down to it, I didn’t ask you here to beg for your permission. I asked you here out of a courtesy. Whether you give the ‘royal blessing’ or not is beyond anything I give a damn about. I’m going to ask Sasha to marry me. If you have a problem with that, Flair, then we can settle that just the two is us, but whatever problem you or anybody else may have with me isn’t gonna get in the way of me making her my wife.”

There’s a lengthy and heavy silence before Charlotte simply arches a finely sculpted eyebrow and the smirk that was threatening to pull at her lips only seems to widen. “You’ve brought the ring?”

Still caught up in a whirl of her own anger just bubbling underneath the surface, Ronda blinks rapidly. Those aren’t exactly the four words one expects to hear before a fight. “I...what?”

“The ring,” Charlotte rolls her eyes but that damn smirk doesn’t fade. “I assume you’ve brought it. Let me see it.”

“Let us see it,” Bayley corrects, rolling her eyes as she silently wonders when she got caught up with a bunch of bitches who like to fluff their feathers. When did everyone suddenly become a bunch of fucking dudes?

Ronda’s hands are only slightly shaking as she has a total brain lapse on where she put it. Eventually she’s retrieving the familiar little black box from her left inside jacket pocket. She opens the lid and stares at it for a moment before she carefully sets it down and slides it across the table.

Bayley and Becky nearly fall out of their chairs, leaning over to get a good look at the ring in the box. While even Charlotte sits a little slack jawed at the beautiful piece of jewelry. Ronda mentally pats herself on the back and wishes she could take a picture for memories. Definitely not blackmail purposes in the future.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Becky reaches towards the box but flinches away when Bayley smacks her hands away. “How much did you pay for this!?”

“I’m ah, not gonna tell you that, but...” Ronda shrugs and awkwardly shuffled as she feels herself begin to blush. “I mean she’s more than worth it so the cost doesn’t really matter...”

“God you’re such a sap,” Bayley beams. “She’s gonna love it.”

“That’s the hope.”

“She will! No doubt, but does she have any idea?”

Ronda sighs and shakes her head. “Not a clue. I would...appreciate it if you guys didn’t say anything about it either?”

Becky clicks her tongue. “You don’t gotta worry about us we can keep a secret...” she pauses and her own smirk widens as she angles her head just a little. “Right Charlie?”

Charlotte hums and for the first time, she actually shows off a genuine smile. “It’s perfect for her. Do you have a plan as to how you’re gonna ask her?”

Ronda nods subtle, accepting the silent but offered implication of Charlotte’s questioning. “Actually I’m...kinda hung up on that part.”

“We can help if you want!” Bayley perks up and Ronda’s eyes go wide.

“No that’s okay—”

“Yeah,” Becky smirks devilishly. “We could have you pop out of a cake or something.”

“Definitely not. I, ahah, I appreciate the offer, but I think I’ve got it from here.”

Ronda’s lying and she knows she’s lying. She hasn’t got a single clue as to how she’s gonna make that part of this whole thing perfect. She’ll just have to cross that bridge when she gets there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha doesn’t remember an awkward silence quite like this since their first date, and even that had been occasionally filled with Ronda’s rambling in an anxious attempt to fill the void. At the time, they had both been a little nervous seeing as the whole beginning of their relationship kind of happened in reverse. The mentality at the time was to first get a feel of being around one another outside of the ring and definitely outside of the bedroom. It was definitely a big change that ultimately turned into a welcome one.

This though? Sasha can’t exactly pinpoint what _this_ is.

They’ve been on the road nonstop for about a four weeks now going on a spree of live and house shows. This is the first time where they’ve actually had the evening they could dedicate to just themselves. While they’re both usually content with curling up in front of a television to go on a movie binge, neither can necessarily turn down the rare luxury of actually going out.

That’s how Sasha’s found herself where she is now. For the most part, it’s been a good evening by way of things not going horribly wrong in one way or another. What’s thrown her off is she’s been the one to try to carry most of the conversation as Ronda just seems completely absent from all aspects. On occasion, she’ll only respond in nods or slight grins. Sasha knows she’s tired. Hell, they’re both pretty exhausted from this stint, but the silence to this capacity? That’s abnormal.

Sighing quietly, she sets her fork down on her plate and dabs her face with her napkin before she’s scooting forward just a bit towards the edge of the booth. “Hey,” her voice is soft as she speaks as she ducks her head a little to try and catch Ronda’s eyes from where she’s staring blankly into her plate. “Do you want me to ask them to get a box for you?”

Ronda blinks herself into existence and glances down at her plate of food that is largely untouched compared to Sasha’s that’s about halfway clear. The most she seemingly accomplished was cutting into her steak that has long since gone cold. Swallowing thickly, she looks back up to find Sasha watching her closely.

“Oh, uh...yeah probably,” she mumbles as her eyes involuntarily fall back to her plate. She can still feel Sasha watching her and for a brief moment she wishes that a black hole would manifest somewhere underneath the booth and swallow her.

After catching the attention of a passing waitress for takeaway containers, Sasha sighs quietly. “This is probably the first date we’ve ever been on when you’ve had absolutely nothing to say. Usually not even the lampshades can escape your call outs.”

“I do not attack the lampshades...”

“Oh? How about that dinner in Minneapolis where the—”

“That’s only ‘cause those lampshades were horrifically tacky...and dusty,” Ronda spares a small laugh as she shifts uncomfortably. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to bore you I’m just...tired I guess.”

Sasha hums and reaches across the table where she gently interlaces their fingers. “I totally understand. I feel like when we finally get a break, I’m going to sleep for the next fifty years.”

Ronda supplies a grin and gives Sasha’s fingers a gentle squeeze. Subconsciously, her other hands shifts down to her jacket pocket where a larger than life weight has been sitting for the longest of times. It’s almost like it’s burning a hole straight through her jacket. Her hand slips into her pocket and she can’t help but flinch just a tiny bit as her fingers come into contact with a familiar velvet box. It’s almost as if the damn thing has burned her physically.

Sensing a shift, Sasha can’t help but sigh again. “Baby, I’m worried about you.” 

This time, Ronda frowns in confusion. “Me? How come? I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure? Because lately you’ve just been...so spaced out, and not just with me, but at work and I noticed you haven’t been hanging out with Shayna as much—”

“Sasha we haven’t had the _time!_ ” 

“And I know that! But...I don’t know, something just seems off. Like you’re either worried about something or something’s been bothering you,” Sasha pauses and shakes her head. “If it’s nothing and you’re just tired, then I’m sorry. I’m not trying to make this into a thing if it’s not. If it is something though, I want to be able to help if I can. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Ronda mentally groans and wants to kick herself for somehow managing to ruin yet another perfect moment. She certainly can’t even imagine herself doing it _now_ since that she’s the reason the whole mood of their dinner has suddenly tanked. She removes her hand from her pocket and sets it gently atop Sasha’s.

“Sorry. I’m not trying to...I’m sorry if I’ve worried you. Like you said, this has all just been a lot and I could probably just use a bit of a break,” she puts on her best smile and hopes to any deities that may be listening that it’s convincing enough. “You know I wouldn’t keep anything from you.”

“Oh you absolutely would, that’s why I’m gonna always keep asking,” Sasha smirks and raises an eyebrow. Underneath the table, she slips her foot free of her sandal before she’s teasingly inching up the inside of Ronda’s calf. Her smirk only widens when she hears a small hitch of breath from across the table. “You know...if it’s stress, I know a couple ways to help. We could take a bath, I could give you a massage, then maybe just lay there for a bit and watch some tv, hm?”

Fending off yet another lump in her throat of a completely different type, Ronda releases a shaky breath as even through her jeans she feels a trail of heat following the traces up her leg. “We should uh...we should probably get the check then...”

Sasha’s smug grin only seems to widen as she watches her girlfriend’s eyes begin to dilate. “Yeah...yeah we probably should.”

* * *

It’s 3:55 AM, and Ronda is pretty fucking sure she’s been able to physically see the minutes counting by in front of her eyes. Not once has she been able to doze off for even a second, much less actually fall into a proper sleep. This is something that’s already posing a huge problem considering she has to work the tomorrow.  Well...technically tonight.

She sighs heavily and squeezes her eyes shut as if the action alone will force her into sleep. It proves to be no use as she’s left staring at the dark ceiling of the room.

The activities from earlier in the night had been relaxing to say the least. At least, they should’ve been. Sasha made good on her promise for the bath and the massage. The tv watching had been skipped in favor of...other things, but overall it was an amazing ending to a good night. An ending that should have left her sleeping soundly, but yet here she is, wide the fuck awake.

In the darkness, she can see her jacket from where it’s been strewn across the couch and it’s almost as if the damn thing is laughing at her. Well, it’s not the jacket that’s laughing, it’s what’s still holding up residence in her right pocket. It’s almost as if it’s mocking her for being such an anxious mess about the whole thing. It’s so damn loud she can hear it from there.

“Fuck me...” she grumbles quietly. 

A soft snore grabs her attention and she looks down and can’t help but smile softly at the woman sleeping on her chest. The woman she unknowingly fell in love with so quickly. The woman who she literally sees herself spending the rest of her life with. The woman...

The woman who still fucking snores with her mouth open.

Ronda rolls her eyes and shifts enough to gently nudge her fingers under Sasha’s chin enough to close her mouth. She’ll be damned if she gets drooled on again only for it to be denied the next day. Just to even think someone so poised and put together like the self proclaimed Boss has the sleeping tendencies of a two year old is enough to send anyone into hysterics.

Feeling like she’s saved herself at least for the night, Ronda lets her head fall back against the pillows in one last ditch effort to go to sleep. Just as she’s about to close her eyes, her phone lighting up on the center nightstand grabs her attention. Frowning, she thinks about ignoring it as it’s much to late for anyone to be contacting her, but seeing as she’s awake anyway, there’s really no reason not to check.

Careful not to wake Sasha, she shifts just enough to free an arm enough to reach over and grab her phone. She has to turn down the brightness so as to not blind herself and she’s left squinting as her tired eyes try to make sense of what’s on her screen. Her frown only deepens when the notification appears to be message from a contact that is only recognizable by the two emojis she saved it as: a traffic cone followed by the middle finger. 

“What the fuck...” Ronda whispers quietly. She opens her phone and rubs at her eyes before reading the message.

_‘Hey so...I was just kinda wondering. Did you do it yet??? ‘Cause I mean if not I got some ideas I could toss your way. This is Becky by the way.’_

Ronda knows she should put her phone down. She’s already feeling irritated that she was bothered so late in the night. She wanted sleeping anyway, but that’s besides the point. It’s Lynch and when does she ever want Lynch unwarranted on her phone? Come to think of it...when does she want Lynch on her phone at all?

Despite herself, she finds herself rolling her eyes and typing back. _‘I know who this is. I have your number saved, dumbass. It’s four in the morning. What do you want?’_

_‘Geez, you don’t gotta be such an ass about it. I already said, I was wondering if you needed help is all. Seeing as you’ve been sitting on that pretty ring awhile. The girls and I have been wondering if you chickened out or something.’_

Ronda’s feeling her temples beginning to throb. _‘You’re wondering this at four am!? Why are you even awake???’_

_‘I could ask you the same thing Ronald McDonald, since you’re the one that responded. If you must know, I always get up at this time to go run. You’re more than welcome to join me if you can behave yourself and mind your manners.’_

Ronda makes a mental note to stuff Becky in the nearest trashcan the next time she sees her. She realizes the quicker she complies, the quicker Becky will probably get the hell off her phone. _‘For your sake, I think I’ll pass. I’ve been in the ring with you to know how slow you move. You wouldn’t be able to keep up.’_

Seeing the three dots appear on Becky’s side of the thread, Ronda quickly begins typing out her next response. _‘And no. I haven’t done it yet. Timing hasn’t been right.’_

_‘So? What’s the with timing? I mean I’m sure you could just wake her up now and ask her if she wants to get hitched. You know she’ll say yes.’_

_‘You and I both know she deserves better than me nudging her at four am...’_

There’s also a small part of her that wonders if the answer will actually be yes. If Sasha feels the same way and they fall aligned on the same wavelength of wanting to take this next step in her relationship. It’s definitely something that’s been holding her up for some time, but she’ll never admit that to anymore, especially not to the current pest disguised as a text message.

_‘Yeah yeah I know. Like I said the girls and I were just wondering. Charlie’s starting to get that scary mom look she gets when she’s gotta wait for something for too long and Bay is getting a little antsy. She can’t keep a secret when she’s like that. Not that I’m rushing you. I really am saying we can help if you need it.’_

Ronda frowns and for some reason she can actually feel the sincerity in Becky’s words. It’s on rare occasion the other woman is actually serious about anything and those occasions typically involve how protective she is of Sasha. As much as she annoys her to all hell, Ronda can’t exactly say she hates her for that.

_‘Thanks. I’ve got it...like I said I just wanna make it perfect you know? Make sure it’s memorable and something she’ll be proud to tell everybody about.’_

_‘Ronnie you’re getting all sappy on me. It’s gross. Like I said, I’m just saying. I don’t want things to get weird for you for waiting so long. Or you know, in case Sasha gets tired of waiting and finds someone else. Someone with irresistible Irish charm and dashing good looks and a killer smile.’_

So much for not hating her. Ronda immediately scowls at her phone and her face begins to warm as she races to type out a response. Fortunately, Becky is faster.

_‘I’m kidding! That was a joke! You know those right? Funny? Haha? Jesus Rousey, I can feel you scowling at me from here. Bet your ears are all red too. Lighten up!_

_No, but seriously. We’ll help if we can. We just want what’s best for our girl and...for some reason that best thing is you so...guess we just gotta put up with it!’_

Ronda huffs quietly. _‘Thanks. I’ll...let you know, but for now I think I’ve got it. Now if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to actually get some sleep.’_

_‘Yeah sure get your beauty rest or whatever. I guess you need it.’_

_‘Not as much as you. Those bags under your eyes could carry groceries, Lynch.’_

Becky only responds by sending her the middle finger emoji. Ronda rolls her eyes and smirks as she reaches over to set her phone back on its charger. Sighing, she’s just settled down against the pillows when there’s slight shifting to her right.

“Mmm, who were you talking to?” Sasha mumbles sleepily even though her eyes remain closed.

Ronda blinks rapidly as she hadn’t even realized Sasha had woken up. “Ah, it was nothing important. Just Shay bugging me about something.”

Sasha frowns. “In the middle of the night? The hell is Shayna doing texting you now???”

“Ah...insomnia. She doesn’t sleep. You see how dark her eyes are. That’s not makeup, she’s just like that.”

Sasha snorts and shifts closer before throwing a leg over Ronda’s. “You need to sleep. We’ve got work later and you know how you get when you work on no sleep.”

Ronda laughs. “And still somehow not as grumpy as you when you’re tired,” she laughs before dropping a kiss to Sasha’s head.

As Sasha’s breathing eventually evens out again, she finds herself once again left having a staring contest with the ceiling. A contest that she might actually win as she’s resigned to the idea that she’s not sleeping any time soon.

* * *

_“Wow, Rousey’s really not looking like herself out here.”_

_“Are you kidding, Cole? That’s the understatement of the century. She hasn’t won a match in what is it, three months now?”_

_“Can’t even imagine what’s going through her head right now. What’s she gotta do to snap this streak, Corey?”_

_“Well keeping her head on straight enough to actually win a match would probably be a good place to start. I tell you what, she’s not gonna get anywhere near the championship if things keeping going like this.”_

Sasha is currently in her dressing room with a small frown creasing her forehead. Her fingers lightly tap against her lips as she continues to watch the replays of the pin that ended the match. A sight that’s become all too familiar in the ring for the past few months now.

“What is going on with you...” she mumbles aloud as even well into the commercial break she watches everything play out over and over again in her mind. 

Sasha wasn’t at all surprised when she woke up around nine or so to find Ronda already up and moving around. After the brief little intercession of waking up in the middle of the night and while she wasn’t exactly fully conscious herself, she was coherent enough to be aware of the fact that Ronda had been awake for quite some time and probably would continue to be awake for the rest of the night.

The funny thing is? It’s definitely been like this on and off. For months now. Long enough to actually coexist with this losing streak everyone hasn’t been able to keep quiet about since it’s gone on. What’s worse is Sasha has been left with repeated robotic answers of “I’m fine just tried”. Early on it was something she had just nodded off and let go. Lately, she’s found herself having to gently push and pry more only to be left back at square one.

The door to her dressing room creeps open and shut within a matter of seconds. She spins around from the monitor just in time to find Ronda striding across the room to where her stuff it’s neatly placed next to Sasha’s in the corner. She’s sweating, breathing a little heavy, and Sasha can’t tell if she’s red from the exhaustion of the match or something else entirely.

“What...happened out there?” Sasha probes carefully. 

Ronda pauses pulling out a fresh change of clothes before she’s shaking her head. “What do you mean?”

Frowning, Sasha crosses the room and leans against the cubby where Ronda is collecting her things. “I mean just now? Out in the ring?”

“Oh. I mean...it happens,” Ronda supplies another shrug. She feels incredibly exposed with Sasha being so close and watching her so intently and she does nearly everything she can not to meet Sasha’s gaze.

This is something Sasha unfortunately picks up in and quick. “Yeah it happens, but it doesn’t happen to you. Baby you aren’t...yourself lately and yeah I know you keep saying you’re tired, but I also know you’re not sleeping either,” when Ronda finally looks at her in what appears to be surprise, she frowns and folds her arms. “Don’t even try it, I know you didn’t go to bed last night.”

Ronda hesitates for a moment before she sets her clothes down and while being mindful of how sweaty she is, she carefully pulls Sasha closer. “Babe, I’m sorry if I’m worrying you. I’m just...” _‘an idiot? A coward? Terrified of what you might say to me if I ask? Is it even the right time? Should I ask now?’_

“Baby?”

Blinking quickly, Ronda hadn’t even realized she had spaced out so fast. Recovering, she leans forward and quickly pecks Sasha on the lips. “I’m not hiding anything and if I knew how to explain myself for what’s going on out there I would. Right now I’m still just trying to figure it all out I guess,” she pecks Sasha’s lips again when she tries to respond. “For right now, you’ve got a match coming up later and I’ve gotta shower so I can watch it.”

Sasha only watches with folded arms as Ronda gathers her belongings for a shower and she manages to return the weak smile she’s offered before the door to her dressing room is closing again. When she’s alone, her smile quickly falls and she huffs quietly while running several things over in her mind. Eventually, she gets an idea and she’s out the door in a second.

As it’s still pretty early in the evening, she’s unsurprised to find it still pretty busy in the halls backstage. Thankfully most people can sense she’s on a mission and when Sasha Banks is on a mission there’s really only one thing you can do and that’s get the hell out the way. Any attempt at grabbing her attention is blown off as she rounds corner after corner. She even pauses long enough to duck her head into the main locker room, huffing when she doesn’t find what she’s looking for.

She’s just about ready to give up and storm back to her dressing room to wait for her match and come up with a new plan be when she spots her target milling about with a plate of food by the catering tables. Sasha’s fists clench and her eyes narrow mimicking the poise of a predator that’s finally locked on to its long awaited prey.

“Baszler!”

Shayna’s eyes go wide and her fork freezes about halfway to her mouth as hearing her name yelled like that nearly sends her into a cold shock. She barely turns her head and her eyes widen even more when her worst suspicions are in fact confirmed. She groans quietly at the smaller woman glaring at her not even ten yards away. “Ohhhh no no no...”

Sasha’s glare gardens as she watches Shayna quickly put the plate down and begin to back away slowly. It’s when Sasha actually takes a full step, does Shayna actually try to make a break for it. Sasha is immediately quick to follow after her.

“Don’t you fucking run from me!” Sasha exclaims. She’s small but quick and she catches up to Shayna in no time and immediately grabs hold of her ponytail.

“Ow ow ow!” Shayna finds herself flailing against the harsh pull on her hair. Despite the awkward positioning, she finds herself blindly reaching to free herself but the vice grip is much too tight. “Hey! Come on!”

“We need to talk,” Sasha hisses, keeping her hold tight as she begins to drag Shayna through the hall, ignoring the looks and snickers they’re getting in the process.

“I’m down to talk but you don’t have to- _OW!_ ”

“No you’re not, because you ran. Now shut up.”

Sasha continues to lead them through the hall before resorting to a supply closet. She practically shoves Shayna inside before she’s slamming the door and perching herself against it. The look on her face is practically daring for any attempt at an escape to be made.

Still wincing from being led around like a disobedient dog, Shayna rubs at the back of her head. “Shit, you don’t have to be so violent...”

“Seems you understand that best,” Sasha shrugs before folding her arms tightly as she’s not looking to beat around the bush with bullshit. “What’s going on with Ronda?”

“Well then shouldn’t you be asking Ronda...” Shayna grumbles, flinching when Sasha just barely shifts. “No no, I mean, I’m saying I wouldn’t know. She’s hasn’t talked to me a lot lately other than in passing.”

Sasha raises her eyebrows in suspicion. “So you’re telling me that if something’s going on with your best friend, you wouldn’t know anything about it?”

“No I’m saying Ronda is sometimes like a damn vault, even from me. Only person who can just waltz in unbothered is you,” Shayna gestures towards Sasha. “So I mean if I don’t know about it and you don’t know about it, must be nothing then. Right?” 

“Maybe...” Sasha hums, her eyes narrowing as she tries to search Shayna’s expressions for any indication that she might be lying. “You seriously haven’t noticed anything different?”

Shayna quickly shakes her head. “I mean nothing different outside of how she normally is. Ronda gets weird about stuff at random, you know that.”

“True, but it’s rarely leaves her staying up until stupid thirty in the morning.”

“I...I don’t know Sasha, I really don’t...”

Seeing Shayna’s sincerity, Sasha decides to ease up just a bit. A soft sigh escapes her lips as her eyes fall downcast. “Maybe...” she mumbles even though she’s not totally convinced. “Thanks for listening anyway. Also, fix your hair. You look like you got beat up.”

Shayna frowns immediately. “I mean I kinda did,” she huffs, fixing her hair as Sasha sends her a wicked smirk and slips out of the closet. She’s left leaning against a supply crate where she shakes her head and prays to god her friend gets her shit together soon. She doesn’t know if she’ll be able to survive another shake down like that.

* * *

Ronda flinches as the door nearly hits her with the force of it swinging closed. She shuffles further into the room just in time to see Sasha fling her suitcase to the side and storm off towards the bathroom. She winces when the door is quickly slammed shut, the noise echoing off the wall. 

Setting her own bag to the side, she carefully approaches the door and knocks carefully. “Baby are you alright...?” 

The toilet flushes and then there’s the sound of the sink for several moments followed by seconds of silence. Soon, the door is flinging open again and Sasha barely glances up at Ronda as she’s quickly pushing past her. Ronda’s eyebrows draw together in worry as she immediately picks up on her girlfriend’s clipped movements.

“Sash...?” She tries to slowly approach but stops dead when Sasha levels her with a glare. “Did something happen?”

“I don’t know, did it?” Sasha fires back curtly.

Ronda slowly blinks displaying her confusion. “No? I...you’re obviously mad about something and I’m just wondering what I can do to help?”

Sasha huffs and straightens up. “So this is okay then? You get to walk around locked up like a damn Brinks truck and tell me everything is fine, but as soon as I’m upset then it’s okay to air everything okay? Like, this relationship hasn’t always been a two way street?”

Ronda feels herself begin to panic internally as she hadn’t realized her inner anxiety has been translating to this capacity. She had assumed Sasha was suspicious with how she kept asking, but now she’s completely caught off by the downright anger and frustration radiating off her girlfriend in sonic waves. This is actually the exact opposite of what she had wanted to happen.

“N-no! I-babe it’s not...it’s not like that, I was...I’ve been—“

As she quite literally trips over her own tongue and falls over her own words, all those missed opportunities come flooding back. The multiple times they’ve been at a dinner table. The time they got into a play fight with the spray nozzle at home while doing the dishes. The times they’ve been cuddled up together on the couch with the only light in the room being from the soft glow of the television. Hell, there have even been a few times where she’s contemplated going out to the ring and doing it then.

Every single idea, fantasy, and thought has had the same exact out come and that’s absolutely nothing at all and she has absolutely no one to blame but herself for that. Not that she hasn’t wanted to, hell, she’s practically lived and slept with that ring box on her person the entire time she’s had it. It’s definitely not for lack of trying, but every single time she thinks she’s in a good spot to ask, her brain fizzles out and a million and one questions send her into a spiral where she talks herself out of it. Where she spends hours awake staring at the ceiling asking herself if she could handle it if Sasha ultimately decided that this wasn’t the step for them.

“Ronda!”

Much like before when they were at work, Ronda hadn’t even realized she had become a captive of her own thoughts mid conversation. This time when she comes back, she’s not met with a worried gaze, but instead a fiery one that leaves her slightly shaken. As she opens her mouth, the words die out immediately almost as if they’re suddenly stuck frozen.

Sasha, who had picked up on the zoned out look, scoffs and rolls her eyes. “You’re not even paying attention right now,” she moves to brush past Ronda again but she’s stop by a hand gently tugging on her wrist. She reactively whirls around quickly. “What?”

Ronda works her jaw a few times before her shoulders droop. “I’m sorry...”

“You’re _sorry_?” Sasha echos back, silently beginning to tense up even more as she feels like she’s performing the worlds most difficult extraction of information. “Ronda, I need you to talk to me!”

“I am! I’m trying! I just-fuck, I’m sorry, okay? I have been different and I’ve been trying to work it out and it’s my fault for fucking up and letting it show here and at work. So I’m sorry.”

“You’re apologizing but you’re not telling me anything other than that! I can’t start looking at fixing it if I don’t know what’s going on!”

“No it doesn’t need to be fixed! Nothing is wrong I just—”

“Then why, Ronda!? Why have you been acting like this!?”

“I’m not—”

“Just _tell me!_ ”

“I want you to marry me!”

There’s a silence that falls over the room that’s equally thick as it is heavy. They are left staring at one another as if the slightest of movement will suddenly shock everything into reality. Sasha is the pure embodiment of a statue while Ronda has gone pale and wishes the floor would open up and suck her in.

Ronda squeezes her eyes shut as her own words echo in her ears. This is _not_ how this was supposed to go. This was absolutely not how this was meant to be remembered. All that back and forth in her mind and it all lead to this one fuck up of a moment.

“What?” Sasha whispers after a bit of a struggle to find her own voice.

Ronda opens her mouth but eventually snaps it shut as her shoulders drop in defeat. She carefully slips her hand into her jacket pocket and this time she doesn’t flinch as she retrieved the velvet box. Her hand is shaking something terrible as she removes it and stares at it for a long moment before carefully holding it between the two of them.

“I knew I’d somehow find a way to fuck this up,” she mumbles mostly to herself as she still hasn’t opened to lid.

Sasha’s eyes dart from the ring back up to Ronda and back to the box. Of everything she had assumed in her head, this was probably the last thing that had popped up on her radar. While she was stuck assuming the absolute worst, her whole world has been completely rocked to find that it’s exactly the opposite.

Ronda takes a shaky deep breath. “For so long I haven’t been able to think about anything else and I got so...so fucking freaked out that I let it bleed over into everything else,” in a rare display of emotion she feels herself begin to tear up. “Sasha, I love you. So fucking much. Most days it’s impossible for me to voice how much I do because I feel like it wouldn’t be enough and I just...I thought I knew what I was doing. I thought I could handle it and then I just started freaking out and I lost the hold I thought I had on everything.”

Deciding that it really is the time of now or never, she manages to shift down to one knee. “I...really didn’t see it happening like this. I didn’t see me asking you like this, I really didn’t. I was being serious when I said if anybody had told me I’d be here I would punch them, because I really didn’t see that either. Before, we couldn’t stand each other and from that we have grown so _so_ much and...right now I really couldn’t stand the thought of living another day without having you forever. I...I want to make that forever a reality now, Sasha...and I really want to make you my wife, if you’re willing to let me.”

Sasha’s lips are trembling as she can’t force them to keep still long enough to say anything. A soft gasp is pulled from her when Ronda eventually opens the lid of the small box and in a nice bed of black velvet sits a ring that she could really only see herself imagining in her dreams. Her eyes frantically roam over the ring box for any hidden lights as it’s as if the ring itself is acting as it’s own source of emission.

_‘You want **ME**? To be your....?’_ Sasha doesn’t even finish her own thought as she already finds herself blinking back the tears that are starting to sting behind her eyes.

“Sash...?” Ronda has been watching the series of emotions play out on the other woman’s face. She doesn’t want to rush anything, but god if she isn’t just a nanosecond away from having a heart attack right here on the floor.

The next blink is what does Sasha in and finally the tears spill out at the corners of her eyes. She opens her mouth and finds herself fighting against the sudden hoarseness in her throat and she can’t help but laugh shakily at the slight croak that comes out instead.

“I...yes.”

“Y-wait...yes?”

Sasha laughs quietly as more tears begin to fall. “Yes.” She whispers, just barely managing to nod her head.

Ronda is once again shaking terribly as she manages to take Sasha’s left hand into her own. The room has suddenly become way too hot and she’s unable to stop her trembling as she tries to free the ring and transfer it to its new home. As if the world wasn’t cruel enough, her shaking only seems to intensify as she fumbles with the ring and it slips from her hand and lands with a soft thud on the carpet.

Because of all things and all times, why wouldn’t that happen right now.

Sasha snorts as she watches Ronda fumble with the ring. It’s all she can do lest her own nerves render immobile from the weakness in her knees. She placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob as the ring is eventually slipped onto her finger. For a moment all she can do is stare at it as if simply blinking will jolt her out of the fantasy.

Releasing a breath she felt like she was holding for ages, Ronda gently rubs her thumb across Sasha’s finger just above the edge of where the ring sits. She knew it was a hell of a piece from the display box, but actually seeing it on Sasha’s finger? She literally never thought she’d see the day she cried because of a piece of jewelry.

“I...” her laugh is watery through her own tears. “I don’t really think my legs work right now.”

Sasha’s grin is almost blinding as she drops to her knees and takes Ronda’s face in both hands before she’s kissing her with everything she has. Her momentum drives Ronda backwards where she braces herself back on her hands while Sasha practically ends up in her lap. The need for air eventually becomes to big of a necessity as they break the kiss, but still remain close enough to share each other’s intimate space.

“I’m sorry, about before...” Ronda mumbles as she gently reaches up to tangle in her girlfriend’s—no, her _fiancée’s_ hair. “I was nervous...”

“Nervous doesn’t even cover it. I’ve seen you nervous, this was something else entirely,” Sasha chuckles quietly, admiring the ring as she places a hand over Ronda’s heart that’s still beating wildly. “It’s beautiful.”

“It didn’t have a choice not to be,” Ronda lays her hand over Sasha’s and lifts it just enough to place a gentle kiss along her knuckles. “Hey Sash?”

“Yeah?”

“I think we’re getting married...” 

Sasha releases a breathy laugh and nods as her eyes fall back down to her ring. She becomes mesmerized and can’t stop the wide smile that pulls across her lips. She knows she now has a hell of a lot of phone calls she needs to make, but for right now all of that is gonna have to wait.

“Yeah...I think we are...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronda is such a dork... I want a Ronda T_T
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! See you in the next one :-P

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do this in one hit I decided to make it a two parter instead. Hope ya liked it! 
> 
> Issa Block Party ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
